


Play a Chord

by JustBe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBe/pseuds/JustBe
Summary: Resulta que, ser mejores amigos que se besan no cambian realmente tu relación.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 10





	Play a Chord

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play a Chord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116609) by [spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/spibsy). 



“¿Haría este momento muy raro si te beso?” Louis pregunta, los restos de una sonrisa eufórica en su rostro mientras mira hacia abajo a Harry, casualmente fijando sus brazos en el suelo.

Han estado haciendo esto todo el día. Es el primer Viernes libre desde siempre, y tampoco tienen que hacer algo el Sábado ni Domingo, y digamos que la emoción ha sido incontenible para decir algo. No paran de lanzarse uno contra el otro y luchando por un rato antes de colapsar en el suelo llenos de risa.

Pero esta es la primera vez que Louis ha dicho eso. Harry, actualmente, había estado pensando más o menos lo mismo, y no está seguro de que dice eso sobre él. Es solo que, Louis se ve muy lindo en este momento, mejillas rojas por tanto movimiento y sonriendo grande. Harry rezuma pensativamente, mirándolo. Es extraño lo mucho que esto no es extraño. Es como si Louis le hubiera preguntado cualquier pregunta antigua.

“No lo creo,” el reflexiona, moviéndose un poco. Louis está montado en sus muslos, y está empezando a doler un poco. “Si es raro, podemos solo parar.”

“Eso es lo que estaba pensado.” Louis coincide, y luego está deslizándose un poco en las piernas de Harry. Luce ridículo, y Harry ríe, pero entonces Louis lo besa y su risa muere rápidamente en su garganta.

Es un poco incómodo al principio, pero no, Harry piensa, en la manera de estar-besando-a-tu-amigo. El angulo solo está mal. El automáticamente inclina su cabeza para ajustarlo, y entonces sus labios solamente _encajan_ juntos. Harry ya no está para nada divertido, solo curioso y un poco intrigado.

No sabe cuán lejos van a llevar esto, ya sea que supuestamente esto debió ser solo un picoteo o si se supone que debería estar poniéndose más profundo o si el supuestamente debería estar partiendo sus labios dándole acceso a la lengua de Louis, pero esta pasando ya sea si se supone que debería hacerlo o no, y Louis no luce como si le molestara.

Uno de los dos suelta un sonido silencioso, Harry piensa que tal vez fue el, pero están ahora tan intercalados que pudo haber venido de cualquiera de sus gargantas, y Louis ya no está sosteniendo sus brazos en el suelo. Sus manos se han movido a sostener las mejillas de Harry, sus pulgares acariciando encima de sus pómulos y la punta de sus dedos están rozando la parte atrás de su cuello.

Harry fija sus nuevamente libres manos en la cintura de Louis, pero el no le está prestando mucha atención. El beso se ha convertido en algo que Harry por ningún motivo podía haber anticipado, y repentinamente está demasiado caliente, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de escalofrió. Algunas veces sus labios se separan, y luego Louis vuelve a agachar su cabeza para lamer su boca, chupar su lengua.

Harry es reacio a romper el beso, pero está muy seguro de que tiene que. Se ve que es mutuo, ya que Louis esta ahora solo poniendo suaves, boca-abierta besos a sus labios, y Harry deja que el ultimo dure antes de suspirar y de manera deshuesada volver al suelo. Sus ojos siguen cerrado pero está muy relajado como para abrirlos.

"Wow," Harry escucha Louis suspirar, y abre sus ojos para ver a Louis mirándolo, aun mas sonrojado que antes y luciendo maravillosamente alborotado. Louis parece haber controlado, aclarando su garganta y dándole a Harry una mirada distante. "Nada mal, Rizo."

"Nada-" el escupe, sonriendo y empujando el pecho de Louis hasta conseguirlo de espalda, y luego están rodando en el suelo nuevamente, gruñendo al otro en broma y siendo completamente ridículos. Es prácticamente perfecto.

\--

"Entonces, antes," Louis comienza, y Harry ya sabe qué cosa de antes va a hablar, entonces se inclina de codos en el sofá. mirando abajo a Louis en el suelo. No está seguro de la razón por la cual Louis este en el suelo. El _esta_ seguro de que Louis tendrá una razón si le pregunta, pero Harry está bastante contento de dejar a Louis ser Louis.

"Antes," Harry alienta cuando Louis no continua. Louis no lo está mirando, y realmente, mientras Harry mira más de cerca, piensa que Louis tal vez esta sonrojado. Pero debe ser un truco de luz, porque Louis nunca se sonroja por nada.

"Antes," Louis dice, tragando. "Eso fue, de verdad me gusto eso." El luce nervioso, pero Harry no puede pensar por qué. Ambos estaban ahí, ambos fueron participantes dispuestos. No es como si Harry va a actuar ahora como un imbécil respecto eso.

"También yo." El coincide, tirando una mirada a donde Alan Carr todavía está hablando en la televisivo. "Feliz que sea mutuo."

"Si, yo." Louis finalmente alza su mirada y mira sus ojos. Mientras se miran el uno al otro, Harry nota que los hombros de Louis se relajan un poco, y luce menos tenso. "Estaba pensando, ya sabes, nunca realmente aclaramos los - límites de nuestra relación, por así decirlo." El hace un cierto movimiento con sus manos que probablemente se supone que explican la palabra limites, pero Harry está demasiado ocupado estando confundido como para tratar y descifrarlo.

"Yo - solo asumí que no teníamos ninguno," él dice lentamente, tirando uno de los hilos sueltos del bordado de sofá. "Nunca realmente hemos... Digo, somos solo nosotros, ¿no?"

"He estado queriendo hacer eso de nuevo todo el día." Louis dice de respuesta, y el tono de su vos lo hace sonar como si fuera una confesión. "Y no estaba seguro si hubieras estado de acuerdo con eso."

Harry siente una clase de adrenalina en su pecho, una chispa, se siente como, y le falta un poco el aire cuando piensa como le hizo sentir ese beso, caliente y con escalofríos nuevamente. Hacerlo de nuevo no es definitivamente algo lo cual él se opondría. "Creo que estaría de acuerdo con eso, sí." Está tratando de parecer casual, pero su voz esta más grave de lo que estaría normalmente, se da cuenta. Se pregunta si Louis lo nota también.

De acuerdo a la expresión en la cara de Louis, lo noto. Sus ojos están mas grandes que usualmente, y se mojó un poco los labios. Ese movimiento hace que Harry se mueva incómodamente, y luego pone sus caderas abajo en el sofá.

"Puedo hacerlo ahora?" Louis pregunta, acercándose al sofá y poniéndose de rodillas. Harry con suerte tiene el tiempo de asentir antes de estar besándose nuevamente.

No pierden nada de tiempo, rápidamente se ponen en posición. De nuevo es un poco incómodo, porque Harry está arriba en el sofá mientras que Louis, bueno, no. Pero todavía es tan _bueno_ , mejor que tiene derecho de ser. Louis descansa su mano abajo de las costillas de Harry y Harry enreda la suya en el pelo de Louis, usándola para inclinar su cabeza para así archivar un mejor angulo y luego _oh, sí._

Se siente como si han estado haciendo esto desde siempre. _Deberían_ haberlo hecho, por lo menos, Harry piensa apreciativamente, su lengua enredándose con la de Louis. Podía haber aliviado mucho estrés, o algo.

"Mmm," escucha murmurar a Louis, y mientras él nunca quiere parar de hacer esto, probablemente deberían hacerlo pronto antes de que _crucen_ alguna regla implícita, entonces acaricia con la punta de su lengua una vez más antes de tirarse de vuelta en el sofá, sonriendo flojamente.

Louis luce igualmente de alborotado como la primera vez. cautivado y besado luce bien en el, Harry nota distraído, pasando sus dedos por el pelo de Louis antes de remover su mano completamente. Tal vez deberían a veces besarse antes de los shows, las chichas no tendrían opción alguna de solo tirarse al escenario para llegar a el.

"Si," Louis suspira, apoyándose fuertemente contra la parte delantera de sofá. "Si, realmente me gusta hacer eso. Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo."

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo. Y se asegura de mostrarle a Louis, acercándolo para otro beso y casi cayéndose del sofá, encima de él. En cambio, lo tira hacia el hasta el punto que Louis está riendo tanto que es difícil besarlo. Louis escala hacia él, descansando entre sus piernas pero con cuidado de evitar roces de entrepiernas mientras continúan con el beso.

Harry lentamente se da cuenta de que tienen, técnicamente, todo el fin de semana para explorar esta nueva fase de su amistad. Él está seguro de que será tiempo bien usando.

\--

"Ustedes son los más gay no-gays que he conocido."

La vos de Zayn es parte entretenida y parte perpleja, y Harry murmura, estirando sus brazos en un bostezo. Hay un peso en su pecho, pero descubrirá que es cuando no esta tan incoherente como ahora.

"Como si quiera pudiste entrar?" escucha murmurar a Louis gruñonamente, y oh, _eso_ es el peso en su pecho. Debieron haberse quedaron dormidos en mitad de besos anoche.

"Tengo una llave." La voz de Zayn es paciente. "Querías que alguien tuviera un llave extra y sabias que Liam los vendría a ver todo el tiempo mientras que Niall les robaría toda su comida, por lo cual yo era la obvia opción. Levántate, entretenme."

Harry abre sus ojos, encontrándose inmediatamente con los de Louis. Son muy azules, el nota. Y llenos de sueño, cerrándose un poco. Es más o menos lindo, o lo seria si Harry pensara esas cosas sobre Louis.

Louis está sonriendo, y Harry después nota que él también lo está, las puntas de su boca están sin duda curvada. No dicen nada, solo se mirando uno al otro hasta que Zayn resopla, y se inclina a pegarle a Louis en la nuca.

" _Hey_ , paren de mirarse enamoradamente el uno al otro y háganme desayuno." dice con expectación alzando sus cejas hasta que, gruñonamente, Louis se desenreda del cuerpo de Harry y camina a la cocina.

"Sabes que, tu eres el que se interpone en nuestro cuarto, tu deberías estar _haciéndonos_ el desayuno." entra su voz entre el sonido de vasos y cucharas chocando. "Pan tostado es lo más lejos de mis habilidades culinarias a menos que Harry ayude." Entra su cabeza por la puerta, dándole a Harry una mirada hasta que Harry decide que sí, realmente le gustaría ayudar, gracias.

Se levanta del sofá, y Zayn inmediatamente ocupa su lugar, estirándose y prendiendo la televisión. "Quiero huevos!" avisa, sonriendo cuando Harry se saca una de pantuflas para tirarle.

En el momento que Harry entra a la cocina, el brazo de Louis se enrolla en su cintura, acercándolo y presionado un beso en sus labios. Es gentil, para nada como los que compartieron la noche anterior. La mano de Louis acaricia la piel desnuda de su cintura donde su polera se enrollo, y se siente muy pero muy bien.

"Buenos días," Louis murmura cuando se desconectan, sonriendo esperanzado. Harry le sonríe de vuelta de la misma manera, cubriéndolo en un corto abraso antes de separarse para tomar huevos del refrigerador.

" _Tenemos_ algún huevo?" pregunta, doblándose para mirar más de cerca. "Creo que los usamos todos ayer."

"Si, probablemente." Louis dice sin importarle, alzando su vos. "Estamos fuera de huevos, su majestad. ¿Le gustaría ir a la tienda y comprar más?"

Zayn grita algo que suena grosero de vuelta, así que Harry asume que solo una tostada alcanzara. Pone unas rodajas en la tostadora, bajándolo y saltando cuando se da vuelta a ver a Louis parado justo detrás de él.

"Hola," dice suavemente, una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras que Louis se afirma de la mesa a los lados de él, atrapándolo. "¿Tú también quieres?"

Louis ríe, y luego se están besando nuevamente. Harry piensa que él fue quien se inclinó primero, porque Louis se demora un poco antes de responderlo con entusiasmo. Harry suspira, chupando la lengua de Louis y pensando que, realmente sabe más a aliento mañanero que cualquier otra cosa, y realmente no debería estar disfrutando tanto por solo ese factor, pero lo _esta_ , así que decido no cuestionarlo.

Las tostadas saltan listas en lo que párese no haber pasado nada de tiempo, y Louis hace un sonido silencioso de protesta, inclinándose más fuerte en Harry y luego se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y se separa con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Louis necesita de verdad parar de lucir todo alborotado después de hacer esto, Harry nota distraído, volteándose en el corto espacio entre los brazos de Louis y parándose en puntillas para tomar un plato en donde poner las tostadas. Harry sonríen para el mismo cuando Louis simplemente enrosca sus brazos en su cintura, presionado su mejilla entre los huesos de la espalda de Harry mientras que Harry le pone mantequilla a las tostadas.

Louis besa la parte atrás de su cuello antes de remover sus rasos para deja que Harry le lleve el planto a Zayn, y provoca unos escalofríos tan fuertes en Harry que hasta Louis los puede sentir.

Zayn lo mira sospechoso cuando Harry le entrega el planto. "Luces demasiado feliz," le informa, poniendo una de las tostadas en su boca. "Obviamente no trabajaste lo suficiente." el murmura antes de masticar un pedazo.

"Te informo que trabaje muy duro." Harry resopla, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. "Sabes lo difícil que es saber cuánto tiempo dejar el tostador prendido? Estoy exhausto." pretende desmayarse.

"Como sea. Dile a Louis que me haga un té, ¿si?" Zayn sonríe inocentemente cuando Harry resopla nuevamente, pero no es como si le _importara_ volver a la cocina. La cocina es donde Louis esta, después de todo, y besarlo parece pasar más a menudo cuando están en el mismo lugar.

El retrocede, volviendo a la puerta y sonríe cuando Louis murmura algo acerca de que ya está prendido el hervidor antes de acercarlo en otro beso. Este va a ser un fin de semana muy interesante.

\--

Louis lo acosa dos veces más antes que Zayn se marcha, una vez fuera del baño y otra nuevamente cuando Harry se estaba cambiando su camiseta. Esa vez fue interesante, tratar de seguir besándolo mientras que sus brazos se enredaban cada vez más en las mangas y eventualmente se separaron por la risa hasta que Harry pone sus enredados brazos detrás del cuello de Louis y lo tira hacia otro beso.

Zayn se dio cuenta de que hay algo raro pasando. Sería muy difícil no darse cuenta, cuando a cada minuto uno de ellos está sonriendo al otro maniáticamente ante de reírse discretamente. Se marcha después de una hora, murmurando algo de ver en que anda Liam.

Después de que la puerta se cierre detrás del, Louis y Harry se quedan dónde están, ambos mirando la puerta cerrada por unos minutos hasta que Harry se ríe repentinamente, corriendo hacia Louis y sonriendo cuando ambos caen al suelo.

Gastan los siguientes segundos rodando y tratando de inmovilizar al otro, cambiando sonrisas grandes y golpes en la cabeza tan fácil como el paso del agua. Caen a besos casi sin esfuerzo, la mitad de Harry encima de Louis casi sin aire antes de conectar sus labios.

Louis gime un poco cuando se conectan, y Harry está casi seguro de que eso es la cosa más sexy que ha escuchado en su vida. Lo besa más fuerte, chupando su labio de abajo hasta que Louis hace un sonido y acaricia su lengua en los labios de Harry. Harry gime ahí mismo, de eso está seguro, camuflado en la boca de Louis pero se escucha de igual manera.

Los muslos de Harry están apretados entre Louis, así que realmente no es una sorpresa cuando siente algo ahí que no está acostumbrado a sentir cuando besa a una persona. Louis esta duro, presionando justo abajo de la cintura de Harry, y se siente muy extraño, pero Harry esta raramente orgulloso de que ha manejado causar esa reacción en Louis.

Él no sabe realmente qué hacer con el pene de otras personas, así que no hace nada, solamente deja su pierna donde esta y besa a Louis más fuerte.

Siempre pasa que mutuamente se alejan, deciden por una concuerdo no hablado de detenerse, besar un poco más gentil y relajarse en el otro. Harry chupa la lengua de Louis una vez más antes de suspirar y simplemente respirar encima de él, su cara en el cuello de Louis. Louis huele como siempre a olido, como ese shampoo de frutas que le gusta y un poco a ese ridículamente cara cosa de Gucci que usa de vez en cuando.

"¿Acaso me estas olfateando?" Louis murmura, corriendo sus manos en al espalda de Harry. "Es un poco gay, Hazza."

"Tu recién tenías tu lengua en mi boca, creo que ya pasamos "un poco gay"," Harry responde, enterando su nariz en el pelo arriba de la oreja de Louis. "Y hueles rico."

Siente la sonrisa de Louis contra su garganta. "Gracias," él dice calladamente, alzando la polera de Harry en su espalda y corriendo su mano abajo de esta. Se queda quieto por un momento, solo moviendo sus dedos en la piel de Harry, pero Harry se queda en silencio. Esta bastante seguro de que Louis no ha terminado de hablar, y más encima, eso se siente bien.

"¿Lo es?" Louis dice repentinamente, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. El hace un sonido de pregunta y Louis aclara. "Gay, esto. ¿Lo es?"

Harry lo piensa, doblando sus brazos en el pecho de Louis y poniendo su mentón encima de ellos. "Bueno, no lo _somos,_ " él dice lentamente, seguro de eso por lo menos. "Digo, definitivamente me siguen gustando las chicas."

"Si, a mí también." Louis traga. Harry mira el movimiento de su garganta. "Es solo que...Ya sabes. Me gustas también." Luce un poco tímido y Harry piensa que tal vez se está preguntando si Harry lo sintió antes contra su cintura.

"También me gustas." Harry ríe suavemente. "No pienses tanto en esto. Somos solo nosotros, ¿sabes? Creo que tal vez funcionamos distinto que las otras personas. No es como si quisieras ir y tener un jugueteo sexy con _Zayn_." 

Louis arruga su nariz, y Harry ríe de nuevo por su expresión. "Definitivamente no. Bueno, ¿entonces es solo otra cosa de nosotros?" Mira a Harry por confirmación.

"Es otra cosa de nosotros." Harry confirma, rozando sus labios en su mentón rápidamente y luego hace un grito de sorpresa mientras que Louis cambia sus posiciones, conectando sus labios de la manera correcta. El realmente desea que el sentimiento de anhelo por esto se detenga eventualmente, su inhabilidad de no-besarse por más de 10 minutos podría realmente afectarle en el estudio.

\--

Duran otra hora antes de que pase nuevamente. Están sentados en la cama de Louis, fingiendo ser casual, aunque ambos saben lo que quieren de verdad estar haciendo, y se tiran miradas uno al otro cada momento. Están mirando un vídeo en la computadora de Louis hasta que Louis suspira, se estira y lo cierra.

"Acaso viste algo de eso?" pregunta, dándole a Harry una mirada de rodeo, y Harry no ve una razón por la cual debe contestar cualquier cosa que no sea la verdad.

"Ninguna palabra," admite, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa pervertida. "Tu?"

"Podría haber sido porno de burros y no me habría dado cuenta," Louis coincide, asintiendo con su cabeza una vez. "Quieres besarnos en cambio?"

"Dios, _si_ ," Harry responde con la voz grave. Louis se inclina y empuja a Harry para que este de espalda contra las almohadas, deslizando una pierna encima de su cintura antes de besarlo fuertemente.

Besar a Louis es rápidamente subiendo en la lista de Mejores Cosas de Harry, está ahora justo debajo del sexo y una perfecta taza de té. Está seguro de que en algún momento tendrá memorizado el sabor de la lengua de Louis, el sentimiento de sus labios, pero aún hay cosas nuevas cada vez que esto pasa, algo distinto que Louis hace cuando mueve su lengua, o una presión diferente que Harry está acostumbrado. Le gusta, le gusta que Louis sigue poniendo las cosas interesante.

Las manos de Harry se mueven bajo la espalda de Louis, sintiendo como se contrae cuando Louis se mueve, y luego las deja en su cintura. Louis hace un sonido en su boca, y Harry se pregunta si tal vez podría hacer que lo haga nuevamente. Esta tan concentrado en ser besado que no está prestando la atención necesaria en besarlo.

El enrolla su lengua con la de Louis, inclinando su cabeza y mordiendo suavemente el labio de Louis. Louis hace el mismo sonido que antes, esta vez con más falta de aire y un poco parecido a un gemido. Despierta algo en el fondo del estómago de Harry y de repente no quiere nada más que hacer que Louis haga ese sonido una y otra vez.

Harry mete sus manos debajo de la polera de Louis, y después de un momento la levanta, agradecido cuando Louis silenciosamente se tira para atrás y solo lo mira por unos segundos antes de sacarse el resto de su polera y volver a inclinarse conectando nuevamente sus labios.

Besar cuando uno de ellos está sin polera es un poco diferente que besar cuando ambos esta vestidos, y a Harry le gusta el cambio. Hay una temperatura más grande entre ellos de la cual usualmente hay, y cuando pone su mano en el lado de Louis, todo lo que siente es caliente, suave piel en cambio de una pieza dura de polera.

Louis respira fuerte en su boca, murmurando cosas que Harry solo entiende el final porque es realmente malo escuchando cuando está siendo besado.

"- tan malditamente sexy," es la parte final de la oración de Louis, y Harry se calienta completamente, lamiendo los labios de Louis y volviendo dentro. Acaricia sus dedos el estómago de Louis, luego su pecho. Es extraño, besar a alguien que no tiene senos. Nunca había hecho eso antes. Fija sus piernas antes de estirarse un poco, simplemente para sentir su pecho rozar al de Louis. Sí, es distinto. Aunque no le importa mucho, pero está casi seguro que no es porque es un chico, sino porque es _Louis_.

Otra cosa que nota es que Louis esta nuevamente duro, pero evita presionar directamente contra Harry. Y está bien, porque Harry esta igual de duro, presionando sin descanso contra la parte delantera de sus pantalones de pijama. El piensa que si Louis puede ignorarlo, el también y solo lo besa más fuerte, temblando cuando Louis suelta un genuino gemido.

...Suena un poco como una estrella de porno. Harry no está seguro si es divertido o excitante todavía.

Mete una de sus manos en el cabello de Louis y le tira suavemente. Louis gime de nuevo, y, excitante, Harry decide, definitivamente es excitante.

" _Mierda_ , te sientes bien," Louis suspira, besando el labio bajo de Harry. "Tan bien..."

Harry alza sus cejas un poco. Okey, ahora _eso_ suena exactamente como una linea de un vídeo porno. Una mirada a la expresión de Louis muestra un brillo travieso y divertido, y, oh, así es como va hacer?

Harry sonríe. Dos pueden jugar a ese juego.

"Louis," el gime en el tono más lujurioso que puede manejar. No está para nada mal, probablemente porque todavía está un poco afectado por la sesión de besos. "Louis, eres tan _sexy_..."

Louis camufla su risa y sin darse cuenta roza contra el estómago de Harry. Se congela un poco al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, y Harry no se mueve. no queriendo forzar algo que Louis no quiere. Aunque después de un momento Louis aleja su cuerpo un poco y cuando Harry lo mira, luce avergonzado pero sigue sonriendo.

Harry le da una sonrisa lo cual espera que diga que todo está bien, poniendo sus manos detrás de los muslos de Louis y cercándolo hasta que Louis está de vuelta en donde estaba

Se quedan ahí en un silencio pacifico hasta que-

" _Te sientes tan bien?_ " Harry pregunta incrédulo. "Te has dado cuenta que no están _realmente_ en una película pornográfica?"

"A tú no eres quien para hablar, Míster "Louis eres tan sexy"," Louis imita, empujando su pecho. "Aunque _sea_ cierto." Suspira dramáticamente, arreglándose el cabello y riendo cuando Harry empieza a luchar para sacarlo de encima, fijándolo en la cama antes de gritar en victoria.

Se convierten en un desorden de casa, cada uno tratando de ganarle al otro en la mejor linea de porno. Harry está particularmente orgulloso de "¡Tómame, maldito animal!"

Finalmente, Louis gana cuando casi chilla "V _ente en mi malditas tetas!_ " Aunque Harry reclama que no debería contar ya que Louis ni siquiera _tiene_ tetas.

Louis lo llama mal perdedor, y Harry solo hace puchero hasta que Louis lo besa.

\---

Louis se está mordiendo los labios. Eso es lo primero que Harry nota al darse vuelta para ver a Louis en su puerta, y es la única manera segura de Harry para notar que está nervioso.

"Hey," dice lentamente, tirando su polera al suelo que recién se había sacado. Estaba en medio de cambiarse para ir a la cama, pero si Louis quería hablar algo, está de acuerdo en pos-ponerlo sin importar cuan casado se siente desde hace tal vez media hora. No es como si hubiera sido un día productivo, pero aparentemente ser completamente besado cada 20 o algos segundo es más cansado de lo que Harry hubiera imaginado.

Louis, Harry nota, ya está usando su pantalón de pijama, y está moviéndose descalzo de un pie a otro. "Hey," dice de vuelta, todavía en la puerta.

"Acaso necesitas algo?" Harry pregunta después de un rato, sacudiendo su pelo fuera de sus ojos. Se está poniendo más largo de lo que le gusta, casi tan largo como para perder un poco de sus rulos. Va a necesitar un corte de pelo...En algún momento, cuando sus vidas desaceleren a algo un poco menos frenético. Suspira, saliendo de sus pensamiento cuando Louis empieza a hablar.

"Solo estaba.... Preguntado si, ya sabes..." Se frota el brazo, apoyándose contra puerta. "Si....podría quedarme aquí esta noche," Finalmente dice lentamente, ojos moviéndose de donde estaban fijados en el hombro izquierdo de Harry para encontrarse con los suyos. Esta fingiendo estar calmado pero Harry puede ver como sus cejas se están juntando un poco por los nervios.

Esto parece ser un momento importante. Obviamente ya han dormido en la misma cama juntos, todos lo han hecho, pero esto es distinto. Nunca habían compartido la cama después de pasar el día con sus lenguas en la boca del otro. Esto es muy diferente de las otras veces que han dormido juntos, y Harry sabe que debería pensar y considerar su respuesta cuidadosamente, pero él nunca ha sido bueno en pensar antes de actuar.

"Si," responde lo más casualmente que puede antes de agacharse a recoger su polera del suelo para tener algo que hacer con sus manos y esconder el rubor que está muy seguro ha aparecido en sus mejillas.

De toda manera escucha que Louis sonríe, y luego como la cama hace un sonido al sentarse Louis. Cuando Harry alza la mirada, Louis esta acostado mirándolo. Tiene una extraña mirada en sus ojos, pero Harry está casi seguro de que no es nada malo.

Ambos saben que usualmente Harry prefiere dormir desnudo, pero el cree que sería provocar un poco las cosas, así que se saca sus shorts, pero se deja sus calzoncillos. Él no sabe si el suspiro de Louis es de alivio o decepción mientras que clima al otro lado de la cama.

"Buenas noches, Lou," dice calladamente, estirándose para apagar la lampara de su mesa, pero cuando vuelve a su posición, el brazo de Louis termina cubriendo su cintura.

Harry sonríe en la oscuridad. Se siente bien, esto, mejor de lo que probablemente debería. O después de todo, tal vez no, él y Louis ya se han acurrucados y siempre se ha sentido bien.

Aunque esto es diferente, porque _ellos_ son diferentes. Louis teniendo su brazo alrededor del nunca antes había provocado este sentimiento de mariposas en su estómago, nunca le había provocado poner su mano encima de la de Louis y entrelazar los dedos.

Louis aprieta su mano de todas formas, luego se acerca, todo lo que es posible acercarse, Harry piensa. Louis besa la parte de atrás de su cuello gentilmente, después otra vez, dejando sus labios ahí por el tiempo que parecía una eternidad. Cuando se detiene, Harry lo siente moverse y luego presionar sus labios al lado del cuello de Harry, y otra vez.

Louis continúa dejando pequeños y suaves besos en el cuello de Harry hasta que Harry piensa que nunca podría estar más relajado de lo que está ahora. Está a la merced de Louis, su cuerpo lentamente moviéndose hasta que no hay ningún espacio entre los dos, y cuando Louis para de dejar besos en su cuello y garganta. Harry tilda su cabeza automáticamente para aceptar el beso que Louis presiona en sus labios.

El suspira, dejando sus ojos cerrados cuando Louis descansa su frente contra la suya.

"Buenas noches, Harry." Louis dice calladamente, sus palabras medias incomprensibles al tener su boca contra la mandíbula de Harry, pero Harry las escucha de todas formas y ríe, apretando la mano que aún mantiene entrelazada con Louis.

"No me manosees mientras duermo," le responde en una voz más ronca de lo que había esperado. Su cabeza ya está incoherente con pensamiento de sueños, y ya sabe que no falta nada para que se quede dormido

"No haré promesas que no puedo cumplir," es lo último que escucha. La voz de Louis llena de travesura. Harry se preocuparía, pero está casi seguro que realmente no le importaría.

\--

Harry despierta lentamente, es un buen cambio comparado a ayer con la grosera evasión de Zayn. Se acurruca en su almohada en su estado medio dormido, hasta que una risa suave le informa que no está del todo solo en su cama esta mañana.

Abre un ojo y lo primero que ve es nada que pelo hasta que lo saca de su dirección con una mueca de molestia, y si, ahí está Louis, apoyado en sus codos y mirando a Harry con una sonrisa que solo le ha visto dirigirse a él. Él no tiene como saber, pero es una mezcla de satisfacción y un poco de asombro.

"¿Dormiste bien, royo de sol?" Louis le pregunta, mirando como Harry se estira. "Realmente deberías trabajar en el tema de roncar."

"Y tu realmente deberías trabajar en el tema de observar a la gente mientras duermen." Harry responde, bajando sus brazos de vuelta a la cama y alzando sus cejas cuando Louis se convierte en un interesante tono rojo. "Dios mío, estaba _bromeando_ , ¿de verdad lo estabas haciendo?"

"No," Louis niega, y rápidamente cambia el tema. "Nunca has notado como en tu pieza justo entra a primera hora la luz solar por la ventana. Interrumpió mi dulce sueño."

"Te acostumbraras." Harry se encoge de hombros, y muy tarde se da cuenta de que más o menos implico que Louis va a pasar tiempo suficiente durmiendo en la cama de Harry para como acostumbrarse, lo cual nunca ha tenido ninguna clase de confirmación. El temerosamente le tira una mirada a Louis. Esta sonriendo.

"Veremos." Su tono es ligero, pero con esa palabra respondió todas las preguntas que Harry tenia. No lo convirtió en nada raro, siguen siendo ellos.

"Quieres desayunar?" Harry ofrece rápidamente antes que los cursis pensamientos de su cabeza lleguen a su boca. "Todavía no tenemos huevos, pero hay un poco de pan y probablemente algunas salchichas o algo que le puedo poner encima."

"Tu, Harry Styles, eres un experto en ganarte el corazón de un hombre," Le informa Louis, enrollando una mano detrás del cuello de Harry y acercándolo a un corto beso. "El desayuno suena mágico. Como una tierra de sueños."

Harry está un poco distraído por el repentino pánico que tiene al pensar si eso es lo que está tratando de hacer, ganarse el _corazón_ del Louis, pero Louis no lo deja pensar en eso por mucho tiempo saltando de la cama y fijando una mirada expectante a Harry.

"Bueno? Vamos, joven Hazza, esas salchichas no se van a cocinar solas. El desayuno es mágico, pero no tan mágico."

"Eres ridículo." Harry ríe, pero sale de la cama, sin molestarse en poner nada de ropa. Son solo ellos después de todo, y aunque está un poco dudoso de dormir con el usando menos que esto, no es como si Louis no lo ha visto todo.

"Tu estas holgazaneando cuando hay desayuno que preparar." Louis razona. Toma la mano de Harry y lo tira con el hasta que Harry ríe y se deja mover. Louis no le suelta la mano hasta que llegan a la cocina, apretándola antes de ir a sentarse en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, dándole a Harry una mirada de impaciencia.

"Tu solo me quieres por la comida." Harry lo molesta, poniendo rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y sacando la mantequilla para que se ponga un poco derretida cuando este listo. Una mirada al refrigerador le confirman el paquete de salchichas que pensaba que tenían.

"Nope," el tono de Louis es ligero. "Es solo una de todas las razones."

Harry está contento de tener la espalda a Louis mientras cocina las salchichas, ya que la sonrisa en su rostro esta peligrosamente convirtiéndose en algo ridículo, lo cual es completamente vergonzoso.

Siente a Louis antes de voltearse y maneja disminuir y convertir su sonrisa en algo un poco más normal, alzando sus cejas con lo que espera que sea poco desinterés.

Louis está sentando en la mesa al frente, sonriendo a Harry inocentemente. "Ven acá." Su vos es todo excepto por inocente, y Harry casi obedece automáticamente, pero se detiene a sí mismo.

"Y por que debiera hacer eso?" pregunta, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

La sonrisa de Louis solo se agranda. "Porque no estas engañando a nadie, y ahora estas muriendo por besarme como lo estoy yo por besarte. Ven _acá_."

Harry va.

"Las salchichas se quemaran," el advierte, poniéndose entre las piernas de Louis y inclinándose cuando Louis lo hace.

"Eras más sonroso de todas formas," Louis le susurra, y es tan ridículamente, hilarante _Louis,_ pero Harry piensa que es una buena razón como cualquiera, así que desliza su lengua en la boca de Louis y se olvida de todo lo demás.

Su desayuno termina siendo tostadas frías y salchichas negras quemadas. Sabe horrible, y ninguno de los dos puede parar de sonreír mientras lo comen.

\---

Debieron saber mejor que pensar que iba a durar por siempre, esta habilidad de besarse y que nadie sepa. Parecían estar a salvo haciéndolo adentro de su casa. No pensaron mucho, distraídos en pasarla y sentirse bien que no pensaron en el hecho que tienen entrometidos compañeros de banda llamados Liam quien se entretiene en pillar a gente besándose en el sofá.

"Um," es la primera pista de su presencia, y ambos rápidamente se alejan pero el daño ya está hecho, y los ojos de Liam están lo más abierto que Harry los había visto. " _Um_."

"Ni siquiera tienes una llave!" es, por alguna razón, la única cosa que Harry maneja en decir.

Liam agita la llave vagamente, sin dejar de mirarlos. "Yo, uh, Zayn me dejo tomarla." El inclina su cabeza, estrechando sus ojos a ellos. "Ustedes estaban - eso fue - verdad?" no termina ninguna de sus oraciones, pero entienden la idea.

“…Un poco?" Louis ofrece, dándole a Liam su mejor sonrisa la cual se rompe cuando Liam solo lo mira. "Tal vez mucho," murmura suspirando.

"Okay," Liam dice lentamente, todavía mirando a uno y después al otro. "Okay. No, no lo estoy. Okay." Parece haber recuperado su postura y les asiente. "Mejor no hablemos de esto ahora," decide, agitando la llave nuevamente. "Voy a devolverle esto a Zayn, y ustedes pueden…Continuar haciendo lo que estaban haciendo." Traga fuerte; Harry puede ver el movimiento de su garganta desde su lugar. "Y nunca me hablen del asunto."

"Creo que eso suena como una gran idea." Harry coincide rápidamente, y Louis asiente también su aprobación, entonces Liam rápidamente se da vuelta para irse del departamento, alejando la almohada que Louis le tira con un grito de, "Y tal vez para la próxima toca antes de entrar!"

No se mirar por un rato después de la salida de Liam, hasta que Louis se rasca su cuello y mira a Harry tímidamente.

"Estoy adivinado que esto completamente arruino el ambiente?" El suspira, dramáticamente. "Maldito Liam y su terrible decisión de aparecer en el peor momento. Justo iba a seducirte al punto de perder tus pantalones."

Harry reconoce que Louis está haciendo esto como una manera de distracción, para así no tener que hablar de lo que acaba de pasar, y de lo que Liam probablemente va a estar diciendo por ahí a los demás y que van a tener que lidiar con preguntas sobre _ellos_ , cuando _ellos_ mismos no saben lo que _son_. Y eventualmente, van a tener que describir lo que _son_. Pero ahora mismo, Louis le está ofreciendo una salida, y Harry se pone inquieto a la hora de tener conversaciones serias, así que lo toma.

"De ninguna manera. Mis pantalones se quedaran firmemente en donde están, tu terrible hombre," dice de manera altanera, chillando (aunque después lo negaría) cuando Louis le tira al suelo y pone sus dedos en la costillas de Harry.

Louis en los próximos 20 minutos los gasto cambiando entre hacerle cosquillas a Harry y besándolo estúpido. Harry piensa que son 20 minutos bien gastados.

(Excepto por la parte de las cosquillas)

\---

"Voy a necesitar un trago para esto?" Louis murmura, dándole una mirada sospechosa a Harry. "Tienes tu cara de conversación seria puesta."

"Tengo una cara de conversación seria?" Harry no sabía eso, pero se sacude los pensamientos irrelevantes. "No lo creo. No creo que esto sea tan serio. ¿Es serio?"

"Es tu conversación, tu dime a mí." Louis finge confusión, pero ambos saben de lo que necesitan hablar.

Harry le da una mirada, y Louis suspira. "De verdad tenemos que tenerla?" el lloriquea, tirándose en la cama de Harry. "¿Qué tal si no? Hemos estado lo suficiente bien como para no tener que hablar de esto, no?"

"Si, creo que sí," Harry admite, pero Louis suspira y le gruñe.

"No, no pongas esa cara. _Harry_." Harry pararía, pero no tiene idea de que cara se refiere Louis. "Está bien. Hablaremos de esto. Pero quiero dejar en la grabación que claramente estaba bajo presión."

"Creo que eso solo funciona en la corte." Harry dice confundido. "O como, cuando hay alaguen actualmente haciendo una grabación."

"Detalles." Louis agitando una mano despectivamente. "Solo ven acá. Si vamos a tener esta conversación quiero estar acurrucado cuando la tengamos."

"Creo que eso fácilmente puede ser arreglado." Harry le da una sonrisa grande, luego gatea en la cama hacia el lado de el, sin preocuparse con las sabanas y solo se enrosca al lado de Louis.

Louis deja un lento suspiro, abrasando cerca a Harry. "Está bien. Entonces. Aquí estamos."

"Aquí estamos." Harry coincide. Se aclara la garganta mientras trata de encontrar la forma de decir lo siguiente. "Que somos?" es lo que decide. Ahí está, corto y preciso.

Se aleja un poco para ver la cara de Louis y lo mira como viene con miles de bromas que puede hacer. Finalmente, se encoge de hombros, acariciando la cintura de Harry.

"No lose," dice calladamente. "Pensé que éramos solo, ya sabes, amigos que se besan a veces, pero entonces nos convertimos en amigo que se besan a _cada_ rato. Lo cual no me molesta," agrega rápidamente.

"Bueno, a mí tampoco." Harry concuerda. Se mueve de tal manera que ya no está aplastando el brazo de Louis. "Es muy divertido, me gusta."

"Si, a mí también, es divertido." Louis se muerde la parte interna de su mejilla. "Eso fue lo que pensé que era, solo un poco de diversión, pero luego anoche paso."

Harry sabe exactamente a lo que se refiere por anoche. Él no quiere decir anoche como cuando se estaban besando en vez de prestan atención viendo Friends, o cuando trataron de ver como se sentiría besar mientras tenían comida en sus bocas. (Asqueroso, es la respuesta de eso.) Louis se refiere anoche a cuando estaban acostados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, y había casi nada de besos, solo Louis abrazándolo y el sintiendo a Louis tan cerca y _mierda_ , solo en pensar en aquello le dan a Harry sentimientos tan terriblemente parecidos de mariposas en su estomago.

"Anoche paso," Harry repite calladamente. "Si, paso." Mira a Louis con una expresión de curiosidad. "Entonces, ¿anoche no fue divertido?"

"No," Louis dice, su vos más gentil de lo que Harry está acostumbrado. "No, no fue divertido. Solo fue.... muy, pero muy lindo."

El estómago de Harry se desenreda un poco, y deja un suspiro que estaba aguantándose. "Si, para mí también" Engancha un brazo a la cintura de Louis. "Estoy muy contento de que no era solo yo," dice. "Y que no estoy, ya sabes, volviéndome loco o algo."

"Mira, yo no soy _gay_ ," Louis dice un poco más fuerte, aparentemente ignorando a Harry. "Me gustan las chicas, y nunca antes me habían llamado la atención los hombres, pero luego estas _tu_." Louis suena molesto, y Harry automáticamente acaricia su estómago. "Y tu eres solo, tan fácil para hablar, y tan divertido, y te ríes de todos mis chistes incluso cuando _yo mismo_ pienso que no son chistosos." Toma un descanso para respirar, lo cual Harry espera, estúpidamente, que también le ponga aire a sus propios pulmones, por que ciertamente no hay nada de oxigeno yendo hacia ellos.

Toma aire antes que Louis continua. "Y eres solo tan _lindo_ ," él dice, su voz tirante, como si hubiera preferido no estar diciéndolo. "Eres tan lindo y te vez tan bien cuando te estoy besando que quiere hacer que te veas así todo el tiempo."

Harry le da un beso al hombro de Louis sin pensar, porque la vos de Louis está empezando a temblar y le está asustando un poco. Parece que lo calma, por lo menos un poco.

"Y estaba pensando," Louis dice, su voz solo un susurro. "Solo pensé, anoche, cuando estábamos... Y luego no podía dejar de pensarlo. Que como, yo." Se aclara la garganta, y cuando habla nuevamente suena más que avergonzado. "Yo solo... Me di cuenta que no quiero dormir en camas donde no te tienen a ti en ellas."

Harry se está moviendo antes de que lo puede pensar, poniéndose encima de Louis y besándolo, una y otra vez, presionando sus labio juntos hasta que Louis lo empuja un poco, su cara alarmada.

"Okay, okay, lo entiendo, soy irresistible, pero ya sabes, como que te declare todo mi corazón, un poco más a una reacción audible, por favor," Louis le pide, pero está sonriendo, y Harry sabe que Louis aprueba su reacción, audible o no audible.

"Tu eres el sol de mi luna, me enciendes como nadie en el mundo, etcétera, etcétera." Harry dice impacientemente. "Ahora si podemos terminar, me gustaría besarte por lo más cerca de siempre que pueda llegar. ¿Si eso está bien contigo?"

"Creo que se fácilmente podemos llegar a un acuerdo." Louis le responde lo más rápido que puede antes que Harry lo bese de nuevo, porque después de eso, él sabe que no va poder hablar por un buen rato.

Por cerca de 10 minuto después, Louis grita "V _ente en mi malditas tetas!_ ", completamente arruinando el momento, pero mientras Harry explota de risa el piensa a si mismo que está bastante seguro que, aun así, este es uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.


End file.
